the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Milena (A Spaceific Universe)
Milena is one of the main characters in A Spaceific Universe. Story Information Full Name : Milena Cox Gender : Female Age : 21 Species : Human Status : Active Height : TBA Weight : TBA Occupation : Professional Gamer, Streamer Notable Relations : Mary (Mother) Faction(s) : Neutral Homeworld : Alaraa Birthdate : TBA Lore Overview Currently Unlocking Character Database For Further Information... In-Game Information In-Game Stats *Game Type : Versus *Role : Damage *Difficulty : Easy *Health Total : Average *Movement Speed : Medium *Release Date : 04/02/2020 (Launch) Weapon Ability : Pulse Rifle Milena uses a classic pulse rifle to shoot and damage her enemies with. *Weapon Type : Pulse Rifle *Firing Mode : Fully Automatic *Damage Amount : Medium (Each Hit Dealt) *Ammunition Capacity : Large *Maximum Range : Medium *Reload Speed : Medium *Recoil Amount : Medium First Ability : Easy Mode Milena can use her power glove to fire a blast at a enemy to deal damage as long as she has a charge available with and can fire up to four shots if she has a full storage of charges. *Ability Type : Damaging *Damage Amount : Small (Each Hit Dealt) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Short (Each Charge) *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Second Ability : Virus Hack Milena can cause an enemy to become plagued by a virus which causes them to take more damage from other sources while it can transfer to other enemies if they are killed before it finishes. *Ability Type : Debuffing *Debuffing Amount : Medium (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (Each Hit Dealt) Third Ability : #1 Fans Milena can call upon for her fans to pile on top of her and make her immune to all damage while also removing all negative effects and gaining some healing but can be exited from early. *Ability Type : Healing *Healing Amount : Large (Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium (Can Be Cancelled) *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : Long *Ultimate Charge : Small (On Use) Ultimate Ability : Aim Assist Milena starts to instead use a control so she may simply lock onto the target that is closest to her aiming and quickly switch to another target when needed but cannot deal headshots. *Ability Type : Buffing *Buffing Amount : Large (On Use & Overtime) *Usage Time : Short *Last Time : Medium *Maximum Range : Medium *Charge Time : Medium *Ultimate Charge : N/A Role Ability : Double Time All damages will naturally start moving faster for a brief period of time when they take damage from behind but the hits must be direct and the buff only effects normal movement rather than abilities too. *Ability Type : Passive/Buffing *Buffing Amount : Small *Usage Time : N/A *Last Time : Short *Maximum Range : N/A *Total Cooldown : N/A *Ultimate Charge : N/A Related Cosmetic Items Milena has a total of 1 skins, a end pose, a selection animation and a selection quote in Spaceific Clash. Skins "Ultimate" Gamer (Default) *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Does Not Come With Effects Other Cosmetics End Pose *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Milena Sitting In Front Of Her Gaming Setup Selection Animation *Unlocked Automatically For Free *Features Milena Playing A Game With Her Controller Selection Quote *Unlocked Automatically For Free *"If You Think About It, We're All Gamers Of "Life" Really..." Story Appearances Trivia *Milena's creation was inspired by the existence of D.VA from Overwatch. *Milena's gamer and online personality name "Gamer Gremlin" serves as an obvious reference to the GG abbreviation meaning "Good Game". *In original plans, Milena was a cosplayer rather than a gamer but this was ultimately changed when she got mixed in with another planned character that used the name "Gamer Gremlin". Category:A Spaceific Universe